Noche de fuegos artificiales
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Es noche de festival escolar, y Shizuo se entera de una confesión que lo hará confundirse. 'Del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Heiwaijima Shizuo'.


**Hola, tiempo sin escribir Shizaya. Pero regresé con algo meloso y romanticón para l s fans deliciosos de esta parejita. Ñam, me los como a todos. **

**Okay no, pero este fic lo hice con mucho cariño en un día de clases, la escuela me consume pero de repente salió esto. Es un one-shot de lo más cursi que puedo escribir, creo yo.**

**Advertencias: Shizuo tranquilo y lenguaje no apto para diabéticos y menores.**

* * *

**Hanabi Night**

Oh… pero cómo detestaba los festivales de la escuela, simplemente odiaba ver tanta gente reunida en el patio. Lo único que soportaba era a los imbéciles que vendían dulces, podía comprar uno que otro delicioso caramelo, pero de ahí a que le agradaran los festivales había una enorme piedra que obstruía el camino.

Pero lo que más le cabreaba, tanto a que enrojecía de coraje era el estar vestido de esa manera… era cómodo usar yukata pero no cuando actuaba en una obra para todos los inútiles que lo observaban actuar, si al acto de estar sentado bebiendo té en una escena se le podía llamar así.

La tortura duró hasta las nueve de la noche, hora en la que mandó a volar a la mierda con vuelo sencillo al club de teatro y subió a la biblioteca, nadie era tan estúpido para ir a leer en la noche libros en la escuela cuando hay una fiesta popular en las canchas. Bendito sea el ente de allá arriba, la biblioteca estaba sola así que podía tranquilizarse fácilmente.

El rubio suspiró y se sentó en una silla frente a un escritorio, seguido de un estruendo que al dejarse escuchar unas luces chispeantes en el cielo iluminaban la noche, se trataban de los fuegos artificiales. Tal vez… eso era una de las dos cosas que le gustaban de los jodidos festivales.

El yukata rojo carmín con su cinta blanca se iluminaba con los colores del cielo haciéndolo parecer envuelto en un fuego apantallante, intenso, ardiente.

Su piel blanca era bañada por la fina capa de luz que proporcionaba el único satélite natural de la amada tierra, sus ojos de metal se perdían en la hermosa vista de la ventana, como plata en tono mate con piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella, extraña comparación a los orbes del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

El se veía tan perfecto incluso con el dulce que tenía en su boca, esa malparida paleta debía ser afortunada.

Diablos, ya debía dejar de perseguirlo.

Sin dudarlo, quien se escondía detrás de un estante salió a la luz de luna y ante la mirada fría de Shizuo tomço asiento a su lado, sin decir nada. Al principio la mirada que le propinaba era asesina más no poder, incluso esperaba en golpe. Y extrañamente ese golpe nunca llegó, el alto desvió su mirada, simple como eso.

De reojo observaba de nuevo su figura, sus ojos, su mentón, el oro de sus cabellos. Pensaba en esos momentos como una chiquilla enamorada, y por supuesto que le molestaba.

Estaba enamorado, o así le llamaban las niñas a ese sentimiento. Sinceramente podía llamarle así por que no sabe si es ese tipo de sentimiento, nunca lo había experimentado. Y si eso era estaba enamorado… de un hombre, del mismo chico que estaba a su lado, quien le daba tremendas palizas a diario, era una bestia a causa de su ira, cualidad que le encantaba. Joder, ahora pensó como un maldito masoquista.

_ ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta, pulga? –Interrumpió el rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos bruscamente por lo que solo sonrió.-

_ Por que Shizu-chan no lo está. –Respondió sin mirarlo a la cara.-

_ Ya veo. –Dijo simple, una extrañes se presentó en su rostro.-

Shizuo al escuchar esa respuesta no evitó sorprenderse un poco ¿Acaso Izaya quería golpes? ¿O arruinar la fiesta junto a él? No lo creía, y obviamente no iba a golpearlo estando tan tranquilo observando de lejos los fuegos artificiales.

Con el rabillo del ojo miraba al pelinegro quien también vestía con un yukata negro estampado de sakuras y una cinta azul y eso que traía en la cabeza ¿eran orejas de gato? Se veía inocente, rió por dentro… qué máscara tan absurda. Orihara Izaya era la persona más molesta, hipócrita y cobarde sobre la tierra y aún no entendía por que lo perseguía tanto desde primer año. Era verdad que pronto se graduarían y nunca le ha preguntado la razón, ahora que controlaba un poco su nivel de violencia podría hacerlo sin problemas, o eso creía.

_ ¿Por qué siempre estás observándome? –Pregunta, sin sacarse el caramelo de la boca.-

_ ¿Qué dices? –Evitaba el pelinegro tan directa pregunta.-

_ Tu mirada es muy obvia, incluso puedo sentirla cuando juego soccer y me miras desde el pasillo a varios metros de distancia. Quiero saber por qué.

_ Eso no es cierto. –Reía el pelinegro.-

_Esa risita realmente le molestaba._

_ ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido que no me había dado cuenta de que me observabas desde éste lugar en la obra?

_ Bueno, no se te ve con yukata todo el tiempo, además era divertido ver tu cara de frustración durante esa obra, simplemente reía con tus expresiones.

_ No te hagas, no solo ha sido hoy y lo sabes ¿Qué te traes conmigo? –Pregunta directamente, esta vez mirando los ojos color vino del menor.-

_Si te digo seguramente me arrancarás la lengua y se la darás de comer a los gatos, Shizu-chan.

_ -Suspira para tranquilizarse.- Déjate de rodeos y habla estúpida pulga.

_ Vamos… esto es difícil de decir, no me presiones.

_ Dilo o voy a molestarme.

_ Verás, me gustas mucho. –Dijo en tono cantado.-

_ ¿Qué? –Expresa sorprendido, después de morder su paleta de fresa.- Deja de jugar.

_ No juego, me gustas desde hace mucho, no eres tan estúpido para no darte cuenta de que te observo pero si lo eres para no darte cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti. –Escuchaba cómo trituraba el caramelo con sus dientes el rubio.-

_Crush… dio en el punto. Shizuo estaba sorprendido sin embargo volvió a mirar hacia la ventana._

_ ¿Eh? Shizu-chan, ¿No tienes nada que decirme ahora que lo sabes?

El rubio solo respondió negando con la cabeza.

_ Entonces –Mencionó después de un minuto de silencio cuán despedida a un muerto, mientras se paraba.- te dejo en tu penumbra. Ya-ne.

Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y con ella los característicos pasos de Orihaya Izaya se iban al sonido del viento, se alejaban cada vez más hasta que lo único que escuchaba era su propia respiración, agitada por cierto. Podían ser los nervios.

Esa confesión no se la esperaba, menos de una persona como él… era simplemente más absurdo que el gato con cuerpo de pop-tart. El hecho de ser hombres y que además se odiaban hacía estúpida la idea de que algún día pudieran ''quererse''.

Sin embargo, era cierto que cuando no se veían se sentían solos, aburridos e incompletos. ¿Era entonces en realidad odio mutuo?

Realmente estaba confundido, debía hacer algo, tal vez no era lo correcto pero solo así iba a aclarar lo que sentía. Salió de la biblioteca corriendo después de tirar el palo de su caramelo en el piso.

A paso rápido, corriendo el riesgo de caerse por la oscuridad, alcanzó a Izaya quien iba bajado de las escaleras, aun sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio de ojos grises. Dudó al principio por pensar en el acto que iba a cometer, sin embargo estaba decidido.

Con un brazo abrazó de la cintura por detrás pegando su torso en la espalda del ''neko'' mientras con su mano izquierda tapaba esos sombríos ojos pertenecientes a esa persona. La diferencia de altura y el escalón que los separaba fue favoreciente para Shizuo, quien inclinó su cabeza un poco para voltearse y besar los labios del pelinegro, al principio éste se resistió pero ante el contacto tan suave, cedió.

Un par de roces fueron suficientes para dejarlos sin aliento, después el rubio se apartó de la pulga. Ahora que ha comprendido ese sentimiento, debía decirlo. Izaya se volteó completamente para mirarlo a la cara.

_ Eres cruel conmigo Shizu-chan, no deberías jugar así ¿lo sabes?

_ Un día de estos voy a tronarte ese cuello, no jugaba de ninguna manera con esto. –Lo abrazó posesivamente.- No jugaría contigo.

_ Entonces, ¿es un ''te acepto''?

_ Algo así.

Del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Heiwaijima Shizuo.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, por que a mi lo meloso no me va mucho. De igual manera fue con cariño para ustedes, gracias por seguirme. _

_Tercer Shizaya que publico señores, merezco algo en mi cumpleaños (?) Ya es pronto ono/_

_Disculpen los errores._

**R.**


End file.
